David's Fall
by Southern Steel
Summary: "David's eyes remained closed and his body limp. "We have to call 911!" What if David had not come to after being pulled out of the sink hole at the end of the Sandlot 2?


**_Ok, I don't think that this is very good, but I wrote it and I felt like publishing it. Sorry it's not very good. Disclamer: I don't own anything at all. _**

"David!" they all exclaimed as they ran over to where David Durango had sunk into the ground.

He had been running from "The Great Fear" a large dog that had once bitten him when he was six years old. It had made him scared of dogs for life, but when his friends needed him to help them get back America's future in space, a rocket ship that Johnnie Smalls had accidently launched into the Great Fear's backyard, he had stepped up, though it took awhile, and had risked life and limb to get the rocket back. It may just cost him his life as the large wall fell just a few feet from where David had sunk into the ground.

"He'll suffocate!" Hayley Goodfairer exclaimed.

They all started digging.

"He's got to be six feet down!" Smalls gasped as they dug, "Maybe seven!"

A loud bark split the group apart as "The Great Fear" rushed between them and started digging with his huge feet. He kept digging until, finally after what seemed like hours, but what was in fact only a few seconds, he pulled David out by the feet.

"He doesn't look to good!" Saul announced.

"He looks dead!" Mac added.

"Is he all right?" Penny asked.

They were all still backed away from David and the dog. The dog stood above him, panting and drooling on David. David's eyes remained close and his body limp.

"We have to call 911!" Hayley exclaimed.

"What going on out here?" a deep voice asked from the house.

A backdoor opened and a man stepped out. He wore black sunglasses and the group could tell that he was blind.

"Mr. Mertle, sir?" Smalls spoke up nervously.

"Yes?" Mr. Mertle said.

"Do you have a phone sir?" Hayley asked quickly, hurrying to the bottom of the steps.

"Why do you need it?" Mr. Mertle asked gruffly.

"Our friend needs help!" Hayley was almost crying.

"I heard the noise," Mr. Mertle agreed, "Is he bad off?"

"Yes sir!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"Come on in." Mr. Mertle nodded at where Hayley's voice came from.

"Thank you sir." Hayley thanked him, following him quickly into the old house.

As she was inside on the phone, the rest of the gang gathered around the unconscious David. In less then ten minutes, the ambulance had arrived and put David, who was still unconscious, in the back.

"Only one person may ride with him in the back." The Paramedic told them as they all hurried to get in the back.

"You go Hayley." Jenny said quickly, "We'll be there soon."

Hayley nodded and quickly climbed into the back beside David. The ambulance sped away as the door shut.

"Come on!" Saul broke the silence, "Let's go to hospital!"

They all took off running and were out of breath by the time they arrived at the hospital. They ran to the front desk, but before they could reach it, they saw Hayley sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

"What happened, Hayley?" Mac asked, gasping. "How's David?"

"They had to take him to the emergency room," Hayley told them, "They wouldn't tell me why, but I heard them saying that his oxygen level is really low. They called his parents."

She nodded in the opposite direction where they all saw David's parents. His mother was crying into her husband's shoulder. Mr. Durango looked up and saw them. He gently shook his wife and whispered to her. Then they walked over to there group.

"Hello boys, girls." Mr. Durango greeted them. "Do you know what happened to David?"

The concern shown in his eyes and his wife looked at them with tears streaming down her face.

"It's a long story Mr. and Mrs. Durango." Tarquell spoke up. "But if you'll sit down, we'll tell it to you."

The two adults nodded and sat down as Tarquell told them the story with the others intervening at times. They had just finished when a nurse came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Durango." She announced as she walked over to the group, "Your son is going to be fine. He has already woke up and is asking for you."

"May we go sit with him?" Mr. Durango asked, "As well as David's friends?"

The nurse looked at the large group of kids, but she reluctantly agreed.

"He's in room 310." The nurse told them, "Third room on the left down the hallway."

They thanked her and hurried down the hall.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Durango hurried to her son's side and hugged him gently.

David sat up against some pillows on the bed. He hadn't changed and they hadn't washed his face. He was still covered in dirt.

"Mom!" David whined, pushing her away. "I'm fine!"

"How could you even think about trying to outrun that same dog that bit you when you were six?" Mrs. Durango scolded him when she was sure he was fine.

David looked quickly over at his friends who looked down at the floor.

"Sorry David man." Mac apologized, "They asked."

"You sure you're ok, son?" Mr. Durango asked.

"I'm sure Dad!" David replied.

He grimaced as Mr. Durango messed up his hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Durango," a nurse suddenly appeared at the door, "I hate to upset your reunion, but we need you to fill out some paperwork, then your son may leave."

"We'll be right there." Mr. Durango told her.

The two of them walked out, leaving the sandlot gang alone in the hospital room.  
"That was awesome, David!" Saul announced.

"Yeah!" Tarquell agreed, "You outran that dog by a longshot." He paused before adding, "Well, almost."

David just grinned at him. Saul looked at Fingers who was talking in sign language.

"You're lucky that the dog dug you out." Saul translated for his brother, "Other wise you would be dead."

"The dog dug me out?" David repeated, his face paling a little.

"Yeah," Hayley told him, "Dug you out and pulled you out of the sink hole."

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Durango walked back into the room.

"Come on David." Mrs. Durango smiled, "You can leave now."

She helped David off the bed. He was a bit unsteady, but was able to stand on his own.

"Do you want to head on home?" Mrs. Durango asked. "Or would you rather go with your friends?"

"I want to go with my friends." David told them.

"No baseball!" Mr. Durango ordered. "Not for a few days at least."

"Yes sir." David agreed. "Let's go!"

They all hurried out of the hospital, David stumbling a little from dizziness.

"Let's go back to Mr. Mertle." David suggested as they left the hospital, "He deserves an answer as to what happened."

They all agreed and hurried back to Mr. Mertle's house. They old him the whole story at what happened. They promised him that they would walk "The Great Fear", whose name turned out to be Goliath, once a week and to play baseball everyday so that he could hear them. Other then David almost suffocating to death, it had been a good day at the sandlot.


End file.
